sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrance's Side: Chapter 1
Chapter 1 Since his departure from the Mountains of Flares, Pyrance's old instructor's words kept echoing in his head, each time giving him more and more courage. Pyrance knew that he had not nearly enough equipment to survive alone, what with other armed wanderers lurking around. He had traveled into a thin forest, a part of a jungle called the Woods of Blight. Pyrance also knew that the beings who lived here were monkeys, who were quite fond of business and inventing. Pyrance was searching for a vendor, to get some extra food and weaponry. Luckily, he found a small town of monkeys out in the midst of a large clearing, and knew that they would have what they wanted, and more. As he sauntered into the town, the skittish intelligent little things were glancing at Pyrance while they were walking by, looking as if he was alien, although they knew exactly what he was. He bent over to ask one monkey the way to the nearest vendor. The little monkey was dressed in leather pants and boots, with a stitched up shirt and belt with a brass buckle. He quietly pointed left towards place that looked like some sort of market. Pyrance thanked him, and ambled towards the area. As he went forward, he noticed the monkey murmur something as he went away, something which sounded like an insult. Pyrance glanced back, but decided it was best to just forget about it. He came across a stand run by two monkeys, who sold weapons and, also, gunpowder. Pyrance thought to himself that he could use gunpowder in the midst of a random battle, along with fighting the Winter Pundit. He greeted the monkeys, and immediately their faced lit up as they started to show Pyrance their collection of swords, armour, and explosives. Pyrance assumed they were this excited because they might have minimal customers. Pyrance scanned the walls that were lined with swords, axes, shields, and crossbows. He also noticed there were barrels stacked on one another in the corner, supposedly filled with gunpowder. He also spotted a large cannon in the other corner, which looked like it could be powerful enough to tear down this whole town by itself. They asked what he'd like to buy, and they listed what they had in store. Pyrance said he'd like to purchase multiple bagfuls of gunpowder, and then he asked about some strange boots he saw during his observations. The monkeys responded that they've been specially built with technology that allows you run much faster. Pyrance knew that those boots could help him get around while in combat, and while wandering. He also asked if he can get a custom sword crafted for him. The monkeys said that they could make a sword for him, and asked him how the sword will be made. Pyrance said that he wants a long lightweight blade that is hard to break and made of magnesium. The monkeys' knowledge on explosives had them know exactly why he wanted a sword made of that element. They said they could get it ready in a few days, so Pyrance would have to stay at a little bit in the town. Pyrance paid them the money and the monkeys thanked Pyrance saying it was a pleasure doing business with him. Pyrance asked for the names of the monkeys, and they responded with one being named Caco, who was short and a bit chunky, while the other was Crepi, a tall monkey with a cigar in his mouth. They said they were brothers born to a family of entrepreneurs and have been in industry all their lives. Pyrance grew a liking to them, and thanked them again for their cooperation. Pyrance eventually found an inn somewhere and decided to stay there until the crafting was finished. Before he slept he thought about where he'd go next. After thinking about it, he thought about going to the Howling Empyrean, a place where the falcons lived. They are whats know as keraunomancers, or ones who can control lighting and thunder. Those birds were great allies with the Flame Guardians, and were also common enemies with the Winter Pundits. Pyrance knew they'd be happy to help him on his journey. And with that thought in mind, Pyrance stayed in the Forest of Blight practicing his combat, pyromancy, and meditation getting ready for his encounter. Category:Stories